Harry's Big Day
by White Mask Black Eyes
Summary: It's everything a person desires. Love. But there is something odd about this family and Harry seems alright with it. But should he be? Is he looking for love in the right places? Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.


Harry's Big Day

"Wake up, wake up honey. I have breakfast set on the table and your father and Remus have finally wrestled you godfather to the table. You don't want your-JAMES YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET IT IF THAT CRASHING NOISE WAS ONE OF MY DISHES!!!!"

I heard my mother's retreating footsteps, I thought about pushing the time a little bit and getting some extra sleep… but then I heard my mom yell for the second time. Deciding not to tempt her wrath I lazily rolled over in my bed to the edge. I didn't quite get up, hey there! Don't judge me! This task is very delicate; see, my eyes can barely open right now so I have to be cautious. No need to wake up to a bruised backside. No siree!

Finally feeling ready I began carefully opening and closing my eyes to get them used to light again. Couple blinks and I finally gave in and sat up in bed. Now it is the middle of winter so there is an extra step to my morning ritual. It is the wind up to placing my feet upon the cold floor.

"HARRY ARE YOU UP!!!! DON'T YOU DARE MAKE ME COME GET YOU!!!" Hearing my mother's angry voice I cut my ritual short and just took the plunge. Hissing as my feet made contact with the stone floor I rushed to get my teeth brushed and change clothes. No need to embarrass myself with my pjs on.

Finished I raced down to breakfast. The scene that greeted me was hilarious. Sirius was bating my mom's spatula away as Remus shook his head, reading the paper and sipping orange juice. My dad continued to trying to aid Sirius but then mom started to swat at him too and he was forced to back down. Now it was just my mom and Sirius, Sirius had grabbed one of the serving spoons and was waving it in a sword-like manner. My mom was just about to spring at him when she finally caught sight of me.

"Oh thank goodness! Now we can eat like civilized people and not like the dogs that some of us act like!"

"Lilly! That wounds me! How could you say something like that of me!!! Don't you love me?"

"Sirius, I unconditionally love my son. That is not the same for you."

"Lilly! WHY!!!"

"Sirius, stop balling, sit down, and eat your breakfast like a good little boy." This last comment came from the levelheaded Remus. You can always count on him to brighten the day. Sirius followed Remus' order with a pout but once seated his eyes lit up again. Just one look into those eyes had me on edge.

"Hey Remus, we should give Harry his gift." Remus looked at Sirius critically before deciding on his answer.

"After breakfast." Sirius looked a little offset, but one look at me and his smile was back on. Breakfast for me was a long affair. Im not gonna lie, I really wanted to know what the surprise was. I was practically counting the seconds until they were all finished with their meals. I hardly touched mine, hoping that my eagerness showed through with my lack of appetite and therefore forcing them to eat a bit quicker.

After we had cleared breakfast we all headed to the living room. Once there they told me to close my eyes. I did, I started a countdown.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"Wake up, wake up honey. I have breakfast set on the table and your father and Remus have finally wrestled you godfather to the table. You don't want your-JAMES YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET IT IF THAT CRASHING NOISE WAS ONE OF MY DISHES!!!!"

I heard my mother's retreating footsteps, I knew the routine. I was used to the routine. I was going to repeat it. Because that is all I have; this one memory that I was able to piece together from snippets that I could drag forth from the deep depths of my mind. I know that outside my dream world my body is dying, I can sometimes hear them calling for me to comeback. I don't care; I stopped caring the second I found my parents. My parents are still here. The talk to me, and laugh and I know they love me. So I am going to repeat this memory over and over again.

"HARRY ARE YOU UP!!!! DON'T YOU DARE MAKE ME COME GET YOU!!!"

End.

AN Its been a long time since I even attempted to write something. Man, I feel like a real dork even uploading this oneshot. Don't think anyone's going to read it but I would appreciate it if anyone reviewed. Thanks!

WMBE


End file.
